Bodyguard
The is an unnamed man who served as Mariydi Whitewitch's bodyguard during the Technopics.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 1 Appearance The bodyguard has spiky black hair with a partial beard. He wears a bulletproof jacket with pockets and holders.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Opening IllustrationHeavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 1, IllustrationHeavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 2 Personality As someone from the Capitalist Corporations, the bodyguard tends to be more motivated when carrying out actions which will get him paid. He is also motivated by little sister-like requests, which he claims is due to being separated from his younger sister by their parents' divorce. Background The bodyguard's parents apparently divorced at some point in the past, separating him from his little sister.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 6 Chronology Purge of Technopics As Mariydi was making final preparations for the first stage of the shootathlon, the bodyguard warned her to be careful of attacks from the other competitors. After the event, in which Mariydi came 4th, deliberately giving up the top spot for the first day, the bodyguard smiled on hearing how Mariydi had thought things through.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 3 Though the bodyguard was against Mariydi going to save Erie Greenhat, he followed Mariydi after she went anyway, having taken his handgun without him noticing, and helped her defeat the Legitimacy Kingdom assailants, though Alicia didn't allow him extra pay.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 4Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 5 On the second day, the bodyguard was present as Mariydi was practicing in the sea, but lost contact with her due to jamming as the Legitimacy Kingdom attack in retribution for the previous day. He regained contact after Mariydi had fought off the attackers and the UUV which had ended up attacking her as well.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Later at night, the bodyguard was dragged along by Stacy together with Mariydi, for preparations for a late-night snack. On the way back, they ran into Alicia who had attached herself to a male PR manager from a sponsor company.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 2 The next day after breakfast, the bodyguard accompanied Mariydi as she went for a walk around the Olympia Dome and listened as she mentioned how she felt uncomfortable competing as an athlete for something she didn't fully understand.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 4 After the final stage of the shootathlon concluded, the bodyguard accompanied Mariydi in the convoy back to the Technopic Village and fought with her as it came under attack. Afterwards, the two discovered Athletica's plan to trigger a fight between the Objects guarding the Olympia Dome in order to destroy the Technopics.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 As Athletica's attack was getting underway, the bodyguard was in favor of having Mariydi escape to safety, but was threatened by Mariydi with his own knife into handing over his weapon and letting her fight.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 4 When Mariydi engaged Athletica in one of their own Harpuiais, the bodyguard was among those maintaining contact with her.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 After the conclusion of the Technopics, the bodyguard and his team inspected the storehouse that Athletica had been using, working with a team from the Olympia Dome, cataloguing the weapons stored there before taking them out to be used as evidence. While doing so, he spoke with another on his cellphone, asking them to stop requesting a written explanation so he could finish his work, intending to deal with the paperwork later. When asked why he didn't shift the blame to Mariydi since she acted on her own, the bodyguard replied that he couldn't as she was seen as a hero who saved millions of lives. As they were moving the Harpuiai Mariydi had used, the bodyguard muttered with a slight smile that she had some luck, which managed to just barely keep them from being fired.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Epilogue 0.01mm War The bodyguard was hired by Mariydi during her time off in Second Venice and was with her when the city was devastated by the Appetizer Asteroid, getting into a skirmish with Quenser Barbotage and a group from the 37th on day 2 of the incident.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 2 Part 5Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 2 Part 8 Skills and Abilities As part of a bodyguarding PMC, the bodyguard is trained and skilled in the use of guns and other weapons.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 5 References Category:Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Male Category:Capitalist Corporations